Sister
by thkq1997
Summary: Waxer and Numa, after the purge.


** Sister**

**A/N: Ok, this will be an AU so, don't throw rocks at the writer because he only wanted the clone to live, so please be nice, be kind, please?**

**I do not own the characters and the themes and so on, I only own a keyboard and a computer, please don't kill me for my writing skill, not my native language, not even Mexican.**

The world blackened before his eyes, nothing in his line of sights anymore, just pure darkness waiting to swallow his hold.

Pain and frustration, everything is making him suffer, suffer from grief, from sins he didn't even intent to commit, two battalion engaged on each other today, on this cursed planet and he made a terrible mistake.

He killed his own brothers, an intended friendly-fire, caused by an order he must obey.

From a cursed Jedi, everything is mess up, brothers killing brothers, blinded by orders and trusts in this Jedi, but orders are orders.

He didn't realized a tear coming down from his cheek, a tear of regret, a tear of sadness, a tear of committing a sin, a tear of apologize to the men his just killed.

But it was too late, when a bolt hits him, and he falls, like those unlucky brothers felt before him, and then something lighted his head, something clear his mind, the shot had somehow cured him from his burdens.

And he hit the ground hard, when he heard the shouting coming to him, his ear became a blur, as his vision began to fade, he can see that there are no more bolts ripping through the night air anymore, and it became silence and the helmet of the captain of the 501st came into view.

The next thing he knew, he was lying in a scratcher and carried out of the battlefield.

Medbay was always a nightmare to the clones, the smell of medical lingering in the air, sound of distance screaming, and the horrid smell of bacta, and the worst part was being put into one.

And he did, and he didn't enjoy it much, he begin to let his mind drifted into far away thoughts, how is the battle?, how is the war?, will I be executed for what I done?, and millions of question he can ask himself, then he turned from all his thoughts into one bright spot in his mind.

A Twi'lek girl

His brothers in the army always loves to put the picture of exotic and beautiful Twi'lek girl in the wall for enjoyment and desires, to finally someday met a woman, and fallen in love like some fairy tales whispering throughout the barrack.

If they survival this war first, if they made it out alive.

But to Waxer, this particular Twi'lek girl was something more than just picture in the wall, posing and look intimidating to his eyes, to him, she is not a lover, but a sister.

She is something he can remember, in this war, she is the only thing beside the grumpy Boil keeping him alive, and he still alive now, but he doesn't know how long, how long till he finally met his fate.

She let her imagine and the first hug he ever received flashing through his mind and trying to remember the Twi'leki word she describe him.

''Nar…rry?''

Not even close, but he will keep trying, letting the memories of a child, an innocent child flashing through his mind help him attain some peace for himself, since he just committed a crime against his own brother.

War is war and war always bring casualties, he reminds himself that, but the clinging of Regret keep chasing him, he can't denied it, and he would never will.

Everything around him are all but chaos, bolts flying in every directions, dirt flying pass his helmet, as he trying to scout the main capital city of Utapu, a bolts almost missed him, but what he came here looking for is right there before his eyes.

''Mark it'' Boil said.

And they returned through the mountain way to report back to General Kenobi, but when they arrived, they only met with Cody's visor and tell them to stand down.

This war is over when Cody declares it, but Waxer noticed something in his voice, something Cody trying to hide, but the Marshall turn away so quick, he didn't get the chance to report.

But he didn't see Kenobi anywhere, and Boil looks at him in confusion, they gone for 15 minutes and the war is over, they're supposed to be cheering and happiness creep through the air, but all they have are clones back to their normal works like nothing ever happened.

And in time, Waxer learned the General's demise, and Order 66.

And everything has changed, in the blink of an eye.

1,2,3,4, he kept counting, for days he counted, everyday, get out there, patrolling the street, executed meaningless orders and getting disgusted looks from civilian, sometime move in to capture and torture the people they're suppose to protect, but there are no Separatist anymore, and so the Republic.

And through time, Waxer oversaw his old brothers from the old unit gone, one by one, not gone in physically, but mentally, even Cody, his commander was always drunk, and more crankier than usual since the day that order came.

And finally, Cody disappears on Ryloth, in just one night, and no one ever see him again.

Waxer sat on his bunk, eyes on his old Phase I helmet, this helmet holds so many memories, good and bad, but some of them he didn't want to remember, the day he shot his own brothers and his burdens clinging from that day on, by the side he kept his counting of the droids he took out, and on the front, there is her.

A quick draw to remember her, a young and gleeful Twi'lek girl, the only thing shine the brightest in his mind, but then something in him made him realized.

He didn't wear this helmet any longer, but replacing it with a cold face of the Imperial Stormtrooper, the fear of his helmet spread out galaxy wide.

He has no hope that she will accept him, as he would be her greatest nightmare, the stormtrooper were always the bad guys, the one you must avoid, the one you should throw all your hatred in, the one will catch you in the dark and bring you to the bad king and the king will eat you alive.

That's how the parent in this new galaxy describes the stormtroopers, the evil white men will took their children away.

He snapped with those thoughts, and threw his old helmet aside in anger.

And one day, how fate can be twisted, can be so manipulated to him, to finally meet her again, but he would prefer standing in the distance watching her quietly, playing with her friends.

And then somehow, the bolo-ball use in their little game managed to landed under his feet, and they all look up to him and in fear, to see the face of a stormtrooper that will took them away and eat them, but she was brave enough to approached him, and he held the ball, with longing in his eyes, he bend down, hoping she would recognized him, and hand her the band gently.

She studied him a while, but when quickly take the ball, and back away, although how she appear to be brave, something in her tells her that he would harm her, but the look in his eyes flashed with her with honesty, like someone she used to know when her planet was under siege by bad walking yellow sticks and bad guys with red eyes on their chest.

But her eyes betrayed her, and he notice it, and he stands up, put on his ''evil'' helmet and walks away, leaving her behind.

''Nerra?'' And her quiet little voice came into life.

And the trooper stop in his track, frozen, as he turned back, he saw that same Twi'lek girl again, but with hope in her eyes, he kneel down on both knee, and stretch out an arm, and she ran straight to him, knowing that her hope is now her answer, and she use her little arms to pull off his helmet with his help, his face came to her view again, not the scary trooper like the adult said, but just a man who she was love to called her brother.

And they held on tight, until they broke out, and she held his hand, and lead her to her direction, making his heart want to jump out of his chest.

''Numa''

''Nerra''

He knows he must learn Twi'leki soon.

That evening, Waxer was nowhere to be found.


End file.
